Alone in the Forest
by RoxyMoon
Summary: Rated M for lemon; KidxOC; one shot. After going through a rough patch together, Kid finally opens up on his feelings. Reena discovers that she wasn't the only one who's had feelings.


Dashing in-between trees, she ran as fast as she could back to the house where everyone was staying in. Thankfully, the full moon was illuminating their path as her and her two wolves were making their way back. As they saw the house come into sight, they automatically started to slow down, making as less noise as possible. Both Shiro and Nova even shifted down into their smaller size in order to sneak around more easily. Yet, all their effort seemed in vain. Her blood ran cold when she saw the dark figure leaning against the side of the house, waiting. She had been extra careful to sneak out of the house and had made sure not to wake up anyone. He must have woken up after she had left and notice her empty bed. She also was already well aware of his upcoming disapproval of what she did as she had gone against his orders. However, the full moon had called her and vengeance had needed to be seek.

When she reached Kid, she couldn't hold his stare. She stopped and look at the ground, her two partners stopping behind her. They stood there in silence for a few seconds. She was fully aware of her two wolves noticing the lack of confidence that their alpha was showing.

"I need to speak with your meister… _alone_ ," Kid told her two wolves.

She tensed up. Though he was the only other person beside her that could give them orders, he had rarely ever done so. Nova turned around and ran off into the forest without hesitation. Shiro, on the other hand, hesitated. He looked at Reena's back but seeing her unresponsive quickly reminded him of what she always told them: never disobey the shinigami. Ironic as it was, seeing as they just came back from specifically doing that, he decided that pushing that limit was not an option. Soon enough, he was off running after Nova.

She somehow felt powerless without her two weapons. Though they had been following orders, it still felt as though they had abandoned her. She bit her bottom lip and looked up just to meet Kid's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she told him in a half whisper.

Even her voice was abandoning her now. He didn't respond, just kept staring at her with his arms crossed. Not knowing what to do else, she tried to explain herself the best she could.

"I know he was a source of information but I couldn't forgive him after what he did to you. He electrocuted you and I really thought you were done for it. It made my blood boil. I had to track him down…" She studied his face just to see no response. Starting to panic, she looked back down at her feet. "Oh god, Kid, I promise I will find another source. If I could I find him, I can find someone else. For now, though, shouldn't we concentrate on… well… your recovery?"

"I'm fine," he finally said, cutting off her rambling.

She looked up at him, waiting for what's to come. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"I can't believe this. I am angry with the fact that you went and killed him off but at the same time I…"

Now with one hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck, he looked around them as if looking for the words he wanted to use. She studied his face, unsure of what she saw. There was frustration but at the same time something else was making him hesitant. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to apologize again, feeling bad for upsetting him.

"Kid, I'm…"

Her apology was cut short with a kiss. She froze in surprise, eyes wide in bewilderment. As he backed away a bit to look at her, she couldn't help but wonder if he could hear the racket her heart was currently making. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but never got the chance to as he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to push her back against the house.

"Liz got angry a few days ago and called me dense. The worst part is that she was probably right," he told her with a chuckle as he put both his hands against the house, on each side of her face.

She panicked at what he said. Had Liz gone and told her meister what Reena's feelings were for him? She had promised not to but then again, it was Liz… Kid, on the other hand, didn't seem to care about her panicked demeanor. He gave her another kiss, deeper this time but not too forceful. Giving in, she slowly lifted her hands and rested them on his shoulders. Something about this was making her feel weak and she tried to keep standing the best she could. He separated again, looking at her.

"I should be apologizing too for acting the way I have been recently. I truly want to make it up to you."

As if to prove his statement, he kissed her once more, roughly yet passionately. Still panicked and unsure about what to do nor say, she eventually started to relax. This had been what she was longing for. She had never approached him about because she never knew what to do or say. Heck, she had been entirely unsure if he would return her feelings. Now that she knew, she could sense a spark of happiness growing inside her, replacing all the doubt and worry she had had in the past. This new sensation was relaxing…at least that is until someone opened the door on the other side.

The two of them froze up at the sound of the opening door. She stared at Kid in pure panic.

"Ree?" Maka's voice called out not too loud to avoid waking up everyone inside.

Regardless of the fact that she was obviously not going to respond, Kid still covered her mouth and pulled himself close to her.

"Let's not get caught… yet," he whispered in her ear.

At this point, her heart felt like it was going to explode and she wasn't sure whether it was because of the current situation or because of what he had just said. What was a minute felt like an eternity as Maka finally seemed to go back in the house. With the closing door's noise, the two of them stayed where they were without moving just to make sure that Maka was indeed gone. Holding their breaths, they soon got confirmation as they heard her talking through a nearby window.

"What are you doing up?" Soul asked sleepily.

"Just worried. Reena's bed is empty."

"Just go back to sleep. You know how she loves to go on midnight runs."

"Yeah… You're right. I just hope she didn't go after that man."

"She wouldn't."

Kid looked at her mockingly and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Thank god for Soul and his lack of general concern when he was sleepy. Kid slowly pulled away from Reena, thoughtful. Soon enough, he took her hand and pulled her toward the forest. Unsure what else to do, she simply followed him.

When they reached a good distance, she pulled out her hand from his grasp.

"Kid, what are we doing here?"

He gave a quick look around.

"We wouldn't have had any privacy back there," he said while walking up to her.

"Privacy?"

As soon as the word came out of her mouth, she realized what he meant. In slight panic, she backed up just to find a large tree behind her. He got close to her, inches away from her face and smiled. She had her answer.

He pressed his lips against her's, kissing her eagerly, hungrily, taking her breath away. As a response, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer as she enjoyed the delighting feeling of kissing him. After a while, Kid slowly moved down to her neck to kiss her there, gaging her reaction. As he did so, she felt shivers going through her whole body.

"Kid, I…"

However, Kid kissing her neck made her lose what she was about to say. Soon enough, he slipped a hand under her shirt and slowly moved the side of her body while he kissed lower until he met the collar of her tank top. He looked up to see her looking down at him in wonder. Her usual proud demeanor seemed to be long gone, making him feel like he was the one playing around with his prey. Yet, there was no sign that she wanted to stop. Regardless, he was careful not to rush anything too much.

He kissed her again as he reached down to grab her tank top and pull it up. As he removed it, Reena felt her face burn in embarrassment. Though she knew it was coming, she still couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked sideway. Seeing this, Kid smiled and reached up to her cheek. He then pecked her on the lips.

"Don't hide from me," he told her as he looked deep into her eyes.

His hands rested on her shoulders and then slid down her arms to finally pull them gently yet firmly away from her chest. Once he succeeded in doing so, he traced the border of her bra to her back. Next thing she knew, her bra was gone. Reflexively, her arm started rising to hide once more her chest but this time, he was faster and stopped her. He pinned her arms to the tree, on each side of her, and kissed her on her neck again. His kisses went lower and lower till he reached her right nipple. He heard her gasp as he kissed it lightly.

He loved hearing her react to his touches. In fact, he realized that he wanted more. He kissed it again and then licked it. He looked up at her face to see her biting her bottom lip and looking away, her face deep red. She couldn't resist letting out a moan when she suddenly felt him lightly sucking on her nipple. Surprised and embarrassed, she shut her mouth tight. Her breath grew heavier as he started sucking harder. Knowing that he had her, he let go of her arms. Grabbing the breast he had been teasing with his right hand, he brought his mouth to the other one and repeated the same process while playing around with his right hand.

When he finally stopped, he took off his own shirt, stood close to her and kissed her on the mouth again. She relished the feeling of their warm skin touching together as she returned his kiss. She wanted more and from what she could feel pressing against her, she wasn't the only one. Shyly, she slid her hands slowly down and tugged at his pants. Understanding what she was asking, he took off his pants followed by his boxers. She soon realized that she had guessed right when she thought she wasn't the only wanting more. Mesmerized, she barely realized that he was now unbuckling her pants. She stared at him in surprised.

"What? Didn't think I'd be the only one getting fully naked, did you?" he said with a grin.

Unsure what to respond, she ended up just not responding at all as he took the rest of her clothing away. It all suddenly seemed crazy to her how they were both completely naked in the middle of the forest. Yet, all her doubts evaporated once more when he started kissing her while his hands explored the newly discovered skin. She could feel her body pulsing in pleasure as a response to his touch. Tracing his hips down, she soon found his hard with her hands. Lightly, she slid her fingers along it, exploring it.

His hand finally slipped between her legs as she did so. As soon as the tip of his fingers rubbed against her clit, he felt her hands tighten up around his cock for a brief second which made him moan in response. Wanting more of it, he continued to play around with her clit, occasionally sliding down to meet the apparent wetness between her legs. They soon enough had to split their kiss to take a breather as it was becoming way too hard to breath. He took the time to look at her flushed face as she continued taking deep breaths, obviously enjoying his touch. Feeling him getting harder between her fingers just added to her delight.

Sliding one hand under her ass and the other behind her back, he lifted her up a bit and carried her not too far off to lay her down on the grass. Laying on top of her, between her opened legs, he rubbed the length of his shaft over her clit.

"Kid… please…" she managed to plead.

He looked at her and realized that he couldn't hold back any longer. Getting ready, he pushed the tip of his cock in her, checking how she would react. She took a loud gasp which was soon followed by a moan. Reassured, he pushed deeper in her until he reached the end. Seeing her breath heavily, he bent down and gave her a peck on her lips. She raised her hands on his shoulder and squeezed a bit. When she finally nodded, he started trust in and out. He went slow at first but gradually grew faster. As he pumped into her, he could feel her already tight around him. It didn't take very long after that before her body started to spasm her clench around him as she reached the peak of her orgasm. As she did, he was sent over the edge as well and came along. He trusted a few more times before stopping and resting his forehead on her shoulder. They were now both breathing heavily against each other. They stayed together for what seemed an eternity.

When he finally got the courage to move, he slowly backed up and helped her sit up. She stared at him for a few seconds, a smile floating on her lips which was soon followed by a sudden flush appearing on her face. Her adorable reaction made him chuckled and he started to bring closer the nearby clothing. Seeing her wobbling around as she got up to get dressed, he decided to help her keep her balance until she was all good to go. He then gave her a kiss.

"Ready to go sleep now?"

Not feeling able to speak yet, she shook her head. He took her hand and started walking back slowly, making sure that she could follow. Thankfully, all the lights were out at the house when they reached it. Walking in silently proved to be much easier than they thought. He accompanied her to her bed and made sure she was lying down before getting up.

"Kid…" she whispered.

He turned around to see her illuminated by the moonlight through her window.

"Will you stay with me?" she had the guts to ask him.

Though she couldn't see it very well, he smiled at her before joining her. He was more than happy to share her bed tonight. Wrapped in his warmth, she soon doze off, forgetting all her worries from the last few days.


End file.
